Divide and Conquer
by RoarLife
Summary: When and Dereks pack are threatened by Gerard they have to split up. When Derek takes Stiles what will come out and what will happen? Warning: Eventual Smut! A little Scissac in there but mostly Sterek


_**Divide and Conquer**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Derek hated times like this where he was the one who they looked for if they needed information. He needed Stiles but didn't want to admit to it because he would probably run around blabbing about it, and of course Derek would let his alpha loose and attack the boy out of petty embarrassment. As he sat at the group meeting with his signature frown and impatient lip biting as he waited for stiles to make his usual entrance.

"You know what let me go get him. Knowing him he's probably following a butterfly." Scott said losing patience.

"Nah he probably lost his way and wasn't able to follow his trail back!" Jackson said snickering at his own remark.

"Enough! I'll go find him!" Derek yelled getting irritated at the two boys. He walked out of the room with a huff before any of the wolves could protest. It was late maybe 7:00 because the sun was setting as he ran to his car and shoved the keys into the ignition. He'd always kept an eye on Stiles ever since Gerard had kidnapped him. As he drove to the house he smelt the fear rolling off stiles. He made his usual window appearance. As he made his way inside he noticed there were things knocked off the shelves and everything out of place.

As he ran down stairs in search of Stiles he smelt it instantly... blood. Panic over took his body. He sniffed toward the smell, pushing the thought that Stiles could be dead to the back of his mind. He reached the source and his gut twisted as he saw Stiles looming over his father in a pool of blood. He saw the note on his chest.

"Leave or the next one will be worst maybe even the son. Don't come back and remind my Grand-daughter I will not hesitate to kill her either. -Gerard"

_**...Divide And Conquer...**_

After that Derek called the Ambulance and the pack. He took off the note afraid of the thought that Stiles could be next. As everyone gathered around the frightened Stiles. As soon as they gathered they dispersed because of the glare Derek was giving was deadly. Derek walked toward Stiles and did the most unsuspecting thing, he gave a bear hug to Stiles who accepted greatly.

He called the pack after that showing no emotion at all.

"Guys we can't stay. They've threatened us if we don't leave they'll come after all of us. Scott you're mom knows about us so she'll understand tell her not to tell anyone about our whereabouts. Erica you're 18 and so is Boyd tell you're family you have decided to leave to a different part of California with Boyd. Allison is to stay here and so is Lydia, Issac you'll be going with Scott teach him to control himself.. be his tutor." Derek said.

"But we can't leave Lydia here!" Jackson complained. Scott didn't give a flying pigs shit about Allison after what she did to his best friend he dumped her. He would gladly accept the plan to save his best friend.

"The only issue is we're going to have to split... They won't be able to get us if we're not together. Jackson you're going to be with Erica and Boyd. As I said before Scott you'll be with Issac, and Stiles is going with me." Derek informed.

At this Scott made a remark "Wait Stiles can't be with you! You might throw him out a window in anger! Let him come with me and Issac."

"No! You and Issac already give enough attention! And Stiles is safer with me!" The Alpha gave a growl.

Not wanting to put Stiles in danger he silently nodded grimacing. Everyone dispersed and went to get ready. Deciding it would be better to take Stiles to the Hale house he took the traumatized teen to his house and dragged him to the bed that was the only thing not sizzled to a crisp other than the couch. Putting him down to turn around and head to the couch he felt a tug of his shirt. He turned around to see Stiles giving his best puppy dog face.

"Can you sleep here please I can't sleep without you." Derek's heart gave a small pang at the 'I can't sleep without you' He nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Not thinking he pulled off his shirt along with his pants and pulled off his shoes. Looking back over to Stiles noticing he was scarlet. He climbed in behind Stiles getting under the covers.

He got in his usual position with his leg moving itself over Stiles and his arm hugging him. He fell asleep quickly right before he drifted into his sea of dreams he felt Stiles move closer into his embrace.

_**...Divide And Conquer...**_

Derek woke up and gave a groggy smile as he felt Stiles against him. Watching him move slightly he changed positions not wanting Stiles to feel awkward. Not later he felt Stiles move to face him but still not awake. He scooted toward Derek, and Derek couldn't help but frown as he felt something poke him.

Realizing what was poking him he gave a groan, apparently Stiles hadn't gotten past his morning wood stage. Moaning, Stiles gave a thrust forward and Derek feeling like it wasn't right to take advantage of it scooted away. Whining Stiles only moved to follow Derek and began to hump his back side. Not being able to resist Derek let go of any thought and shoved his ass into Stiles, after another moment he heard Stiles cry a name.

"Lydia... oh god. LYDIA!" Derek gave a shove to Stiles as he realized who it was. Stiles woke up with a start and gave a glance to Derek and realized what had happened looking down at his dick.

"Oh God! I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you … oh GOD!" Stiles babbled. As Derek gave him a 'It's Okay' look. Still grimacing and still painfully hard he left and told Stiles to get ready as he escaped to the woods to run and exercise.

After a few hours coming back to the house he saw everyone rounded up asking if Stile's was okay and if he needed anything. Giving a concerned glance to Derek who nodded in response. He gave instructions to everyone as they gathered there things.

"...Understand guys. Erica, Boyd, Jackson you shall go to the Hale Cabin it's near Bakersville.. Scott and Issac you will head towards Oregon there's a lake house that we haven't used in decades its near the coast. Stiles and me will go to the Bunker it's in Arizona. You will be emailed instructions understand?" Derek said in his Alpha voice.

After everyone shook there head Derek dismissed everyone to there cars. Stiles was climbing into his his jeep until he was pulled by Derek.

"Hey- What the heck Derek!" Stiles whined.

We're not taking... that," Derek frowned "Scott and Issac will be taking it. Please, if I let them in my car they might just drive it in the river!"

Stiles looked shocked. Instead of arguing he just tossed the keys to Scott. He hugged everyone and said bye Derek noticed him pull Issac farther from the pack and whisper to Issac who's eyes widened and became scarlet. Derek felt irritated not being able to hear the whisper. He did catch a hint of it "I know you want.." and that was all of it. (Who did Issac want!? Was it Stiles? No he's mine and no on-) Derek caught himself as Stiles pulled him to the car muttering something about how it would be helpful if he actually moved his feet. Understanding he be began to walk, once they got to the car he opened the door for Stiles.

" Why, is a gentleman today first you say please and now this? I'd say you have a sweet spot for Stiles'." Stiles smirked.

Derek snarled and cornered him with his hands as soon as Stiles started to mutter incoherently he released him. He went to the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. Stiles put his seat belt on and reached for the radio as the sound of classical music hit his ears he changed the station to the oldies. Soon the song hit him and Derek let out a groan.

"Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down let me down come on Derek sing with me haha I know you love this song!" Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm. Frowning he just kept driving.

_**...Divide And Conquer...**_

After a few hours of driving they made it to the state border line they passed through it easily, they were officially in Arizona and Stiles being Stiles had to yell it out to the whole world. After a while Derek started to get curious of the whole Stiles and Issac thing.

"Stiles.. I saw you and Issac what were you talking about?" Derek said trying to be soft with the question.

"Well... its kinda private but you're Derek and I kinda trust you so..." Stiles bit his lip " well it's complicated he... um has a crush on Scott. Like a huge one...he is so happy that they can be together.. alone. I'm pretty sure he gonna tutor him in something other than becoming a werewolf if you know what I mean." Stiles said with a wink.

"He does know that he will be tied to Scott for life and that's hard may even have to bear his children.." Derek said.

"Oh god he has to bear his children. How is that possible!?" Stiles questioned.

" Well if a werewolf is strong enough as strong as an Alpha which Scott is because he is still not accepting me as his Alpha. Well if he's strong enough then the Semen will have have enough power to make a womb for a man but the only way to be able to actually have the child is to be a werewolf. Otherwise the person is eaten alive by his own child." Derek explained.

"So if for example you and me tried to have a kid but I would have to become a werewolf?" Stiles said with interest.

"Yes and you would have be my mate which is a total different thing." Derek said.

"How?"

"Well first we go on a date which is the first thing then I would have to chase you. If I kill you you're not my one and only mate. If I don't we go to the last one one which is-"

"Sex?" Stiles cut him off.

Derek scowled at him. If he had not been so general with the term he wouldn't be so amazingly embarrassed at the moment.

**_...Now to Scott and Issac..._**

Scott was dieing of laughter from Issac he had made a simple sex joke and Issac became as red as the sign at Target. Eventually Issac got back to normal but still in a very awkward state. Scott wanting to give him as much embarrassment as he can leaned over and gave him a large kiss and as soon as he felt the car swerve he leaned back in his seat. He looked toward Issac he noticed the lust in his eyes.

He couldn't help it he liked Issac no one would be able to guess it but he did. He knew that Issac eyed that girl named Jane. He growled at the thought and as Issac looked back at him with concern behind the veil of concern he saw lust.

The thought of him rubbing up against Scott was tempting but he decided that he would make him like him to the point of where he was practically begging for it or measly asking. He made mantra in his head ' he will be mine' and thoughts of Issac shirtless bending over for him was enough to make him hard.

Obviously Issac noticed and muttered "Stupid Allison." At that Scott smiled and shut his eyes and evened out his breathing to where he was considered asleep.

"Stupid Allison. He's mine I want him he's that cute obnoxious jerk that I fell for. I should get over it and move on! Jane is available even though she's not Scott. God does he have to be so hot and sleep like a puppy and probably has a cock the size of a-"

"Mmmm Issac yeah more! Please I want you to more! More! Faster!" Scott yelped still awake and trying to hint Issac as he bucked his hips for emphasis.

Issac froze and leaned over to Scott. Turning on the emergency lights and stopping on the side of the road. He shook Scott as soon his eyes opened he was pounded into the car seat. Issac looking furious and angrier than ever before.

"Stop toying with me Mcall I know you did that on purpose and I've seen you buck it's not like what you did just now! So stop it!" Issac yelled.

Scott pulled him closer grabbing his ass. Issac still furious and angry straddled him and rolled his hips. Scott growled possessively and after that Issac moved back to the drivers seat. He began driving as Scott began to whine.

"Issac I want you! Stop teasing if I have to masturbate to show you I will. You would love to see my cock its as big as a-"

"Shut up! I hate you. Go fuck yourself!" Issac yelle

As if on request Scott flipped over ass in the air and wiggled it. Issac frowned at the smart ass gesture.

_**...Now to Derek and Stiles...**_

As they arrived at the bunker, Derek moved over to the other side of the car and pulled a asleep Stiles out of the side of the car. Every instinct told him "Make him yours, he loves you" But the rest of him remembered the incident that morning. He frowned and put him down on the double bed and tried to pull up.

"Stay with me... please?" Stiles whispered sleepily. Derek tried to pull up again and failed. Stiles didn't give up so easily so he sighed and began to pull his pants off as he was still in Stiles hold.

He jumped over Stiles and scooted far away from him out of fear from the morning's occurrence. Once he settled he closed his eyes only to be ambushed by Stiles and feel the warm body hug him and snuggle in his shoulder.

**_...Divide and Conquer..._**

Derek woke up to the sound of Stiles moaning again but this time it was different. Like he was sick. He followed the sound to the bathroom and gave a gasp at the sight it was Stiles in the middle of the bathroom with nothing but a towel.

He decided to leave Stiles and make them both breakfast. He concentrated on the eggs and not on Stiles.

"Hey sour wolf! I actually got some sleep last night. Thanks to you and your oh so warm body heat!" Stiles said.

"Speaking of heat am I going to have to worry about the full moon?" He questioned.

Derek just served his egg with toast and turned on his heel to the room.

He needed to get Stiles out of his mind if he didn't he would never be able to get him out. So he waked toward the car and grabbed all his luggage and items laughing as he saw Stiles' stuffed animal which was a wolf he even had a name tag that said... Derek?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and frowned at an angry Stiles.

"Why would you look through my things!? Give me him!" Stiles whined.

"Okay. Why did you name him Derek though?" He asked

"No reason so stop looking through my things! I don't like it when people are snooping in my business. My dad might shoo-" Stiles faltered at that sentence.

"I... Uh. Um mean he would've.." Stiles looked down at the wolf, "he gave me this when I was 7 he told me it was a magic sleeping bear.. Ha and I believed him. It never had a name for it.. when you came along he became Derek.. It just fits." He said shrugging.

Derek noticed the tears that threatened to come out.

"I know it's hard to contain the memories." Derek said.

"No you don't! You are Mr. I-have-no-emotion and I express everything just by talking.. I'm a babbling mess of emotion that is old and needs to be thrown away."

Derek was still debating if he should hug him or just kiss him. He was vulnerable at this point and he'd gladly take the action.

Instead he did neither and flung him over his shoulder and headed upstairs. Stiles was confused as to why he was doing this but didn't protest. Derek let him go on the bed as he walked to the closet.

He pulled out his leather jacket and put it on. "Get dressed Stiles we're going to dinner." At this Stiles whinde but stood up. He walked to Derek and sniffed his neck.

Derek shivered at the contact but didn't hesitate to ask "why are you sniffing me?"

"You smell like home.. And I miss home. And you smell of very expensive cologne."

Derek snorted and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and put on more of the cologne. He was getting Stiles one way or another.


End file.
